tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Survivor Borneo
Survivor meets a new level of drama. Bring your torches to tribal council. Every 3 days one team will go to the tribal council voting until the merge. 12 contestants, 35 days, 1 sole survivor. 1.Link The costume designer-Darkdonpatch Out Day 20 2nd jury member 2.Mild Goth The Gothic One-'''Mild Goth '''Out Day 3 3.Alex, The obsessive fan of Total Drama series-'Salada22 'Out Day 3 4.Ben the accidental prone goof ball Ben109 Out Day 35 7th jury member Runner up 5. Aaron The Inventor- Rock-Blazer12 Out Day 9 6.Brittany- The fun/loving girl- Totalcartoonfan09(tcf09) Out Day Day 31 5th jury member 7. Jessica-TDALindsayfan1 "The Bossy Beauty with Lawyers" or "Another Courtney" Out Day 21 3rd jury member 8. Bridgette- Bridgettesurfer2 "The Surfer Chick" 8th jury member Winner Stays all 35 days 9.Kev - kevvy9 "the crazy kid" Out Day 15 1st jury member 10. Zachary- Mrodd The Strange one Out Day 12 comes back Day 16 Out Day 33 6th jury member 11. Christian- TDAFan99 Out Day 25 4th jury member 12.Shaggy-Bugysy29 Out Day 6 Screaming Protogonists 1. Ben Out Day 35 8th jury member Runner up 2. Alex Out Day 3 3. BrittanyOut Day 31 5th jury member 4. Link Out Day 20 2nd jury member 5. Zachary Out Day 12 comes back Day 16 6. Christian Out Day 25 4th jury member Killer Stratigests 1. Aaron Out Day 9 2. Jessica Out Day 21 3rd jury member 3. Bridgette 9th jury member winner 4. Mild Goth Out Day 3 5. Kev Out Day 15 1st jury member 6. Shaggy Out Day 6 Day 1-3 Chat Episode 1 and 2 Chris: We Have 11 contestants here then 12 then 11 Kev: What does that mean? Chris: It means elimination tonight Link: Don't I know you somewhere? Kev: Ohh!! *Runs to ben* Hey Ben want to be friends? Zach: O wow an Elimination this early 0.o This is gonna suck Ben:: ZACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME LIKE HAMM Kev: Ben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME LIKE PIE AND CHICKEN POT PIE!!!!!!!!!!! Ceremony 1 and 2 (2 Eliminations) Chris: I have not told you this yet but I will nominate 2 people here they are. Nominee 1 for SP: Alex reason: I don't really know you and have not talked to you that much and I don't think you will participate Nominee 2 KS: Mild Goth reason: same as Alex So I need to think who is out tonight Chris: Ok my descion is you are both out sorry Day 4-6 Chat Episode 3 Chris: So the Final 10 of 12 we will go down to the final 8 and then the final 7 is merge Challenge 1 Chris: So here is the challenge Quest for Fire! The tribes swam to a raft where they had to pass and light their bamboo torch. Once they got to the beach they had to lift up their raft and run to the big statue. On the way, there were torches that needed to be lit. Once all of the torches are lit, teams had to light up a fire bowl. First tribe to light up the bowl wins immunity. Link:........*uses row with his raft* (he built it) Christian: *lights bamboo torch* Christian: *gets the 4 other members of his team off the raft* *gets to beach lifts up raftand runs to big statue* *lights torches lights fire bowl* Yes The Screaming Protogonists win Kev: *lights bamboo torch and gets the 4 other members of his team off the raft* *gets on beach walks on beach throws raft on beach pours water on fire bowl and torches and Lights fire bowl and torches Chris: The challenge is over so vote I'll see you at tribal council Chris: Sorry Kev but I have a reward for you Kev: What is it? Chris: An immunity idol for tribal council today Kev: What is it and why did I get it? Chris: For being the only one on your team to do the challenge you are safe even though your team lost now vote Kev: Shaggy Kev: Bye Bye Shaggy *runs to shaggy and throws him off* He's gone Killer Stratigests Vote 1 Elimination 3 Chris: No more nominations now vote Kev: Shaggy Aaron: Shaggy Jessica: Shaggy(I will do the challenge next week) Bridgette: Aaron Shaggy: Chris: The 1st person voted out and the 3rd person eliminated Shaggy you need to bring me your torch The tribe has spoken *extingushes torch* Days 7-9 Chat 3 Challenge 2 Episode 4 (will happen today but the elimination might be tommorrow) Chris: Ok next challenge Ben:What is it Chris: 2 castaways at a time are going to attempt to knock another castmate into the water we are playing till 8 Protogonists you need to sit someone out who is it going to be Christian: We are sitting out Zach Chris: Ok lets get started Jessica and Ben you are up Christian: Come on Ben knock her out Ben:*hits her in the head* Ben:OH YEAH*right hooks jessica* Chris: I guess that means Ben gets the point because Jessica fell off so thats 1-0 Screaming Protogonists- 1 Killer Stratigests- 0 Chris: Next up Christian and Bridgette Christian: Ahhhhhhhhhhh *pushes Bridgette in the water* Chris: Ok another point for The Screaming Protogonists Screaming Protogonists- 2 Killer Stratigests- 0 Chris: Next up Kev and Brittany Brittany: *hits kev in face, shins, and kiwis* hee hee sorry Chris: Kev falls off making it 3 zip Screaming Protogonists- 3 Killer Stratigests- 0 Chris: Next up Christian and Jessica Christian: *pushes Jessica in water in 5 seconds* Chris: Another point for the Protogonists Screaming Protogonists- 4 Killer Stratigests- 0 Chris: Next up on the platform Christian and Kev Christian: Uh *pushes Kev into water* Chris: Another point Screaming Protogonists- 5 Killer Stratigests- 0 Chris: Christian and Aaron Christian: *pushes Aaron off* Screaming Protogonists- 6 Killer Stratigests- 0 Chris: Christian vs. Jessica and Bridgette Christian: *pushes Jessica and then Bridgette in the water* Chris: You knock out 2 Screaming Protogonists immunity Killer Stratigests Episode 4(elimination 4) Vote Bridgette:Aaron Jessica:Aaron Aaron: Kev:Aaron Chris: So who is leaving I'm sorry it was 3 votes of 4 so bye Aaron Episode 5 Days 10-12 chat Go to The challenge page for challenge Challenge 3 (Elimination 5 Challenge) Tribal Council 5 Episode 6 Days 13-15 Merged Immunity Challenge 1 Tribal Council 6 Episode 7 Days 16-20 Merged Immunity Challenge 2 Tribal Council 7 Episode 8 Day 21 Tribal Council 8 Tribal Council 9 Final Tribal Council Christian: Ben Kev: Bridgette Jessica: Bridgette Prizes 1st. 1,000,000 dollars 2nd. 50,000 dollars Fan favorite- 25,000 dollars Elimination Table Category:Finished